


Close your eyes and let go

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Tilly shouldn't be there, and now she was going to die.





	Close your eyes and let go

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Feche os olhos e solte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629404) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 19 - trust fall.

Tilly shouldn't be there.

She should have listened to Michael when she said it was too dangerous, but the possibility of a scientific discovery that would go down in history was too tempting for her to pass.

And now she was going to die.

She was going to die before she even got to complete the Command Training Program, and her mother would probably interpret that as her quitting.

And she couldn't even ask for help, because there was something interfering with communication.

She was about to die hanging upside down from a piece of asteroid and she couldn't even contact the Discovery, so maybe they wouldn't even find her body.

What a horrible way to die.

She really should have listened to Michael, none of this would have happened if she had listened to Michael and stayed in the ship.

"-lly? Do... -py?"

The message came broken and in missing pieces, but it was a message, someone was trying to contact her!

"I'm here! I'm here!" she practically yelled, even though that wouldn't help get her message across.

She waited for long seconds that seemed to last for hours, until the answer finally came.

"-ference... you nee-... time..."

The voice was a little clearer now, but she still could barely make it out, and she couldn't recognize the voice in the middle of the static.

"I can't understand, but please tell me you're taking me out of here," she pleaded, because that asteroid was in a collision course before, and she didn't know how long she still had.

She saw something moving quickly in her peripheral vision, but not well enough to identify it. She hoped it was rescue.

"Jump... -lly."

Now the voice was clearer, and she could identify it.

It was Michael! Michael had come to rescue her!

"What? Michael?"

"You have... jump, Tilly, when... tell you."

Now Michael's voice was almost entirely clear, but still, Tilly couldn't have heard it right, because that would mean that Michael was telling her to jump into space and there was no way that was right.

"What?"

"Let go and I'll catch you."

Now Tilly was sure that she couldn't have heard it right, because if she let go she was dead, the chances of Michael being able to catch her were...

No, she couldn't do it, she couldn't do it.

"No, I can't do it, I can't do it," she said without even realizing that she was saying it.

"Tilly, listen to me, I promise I will catch you, but I can't get closer, you have to let go," the voice now came completely clear.

Tilly closed her eyes. If it was anyone else, she wasn't sure she would be able to do it, but she trusted Michael, she had to trust Michael.

She opened her eyes again, and tried to see Michael, but there was too much dust all around. And if she couldn't see Michael, then how would Michael be able to see her?

She was having second thoughts, but then Michael yelled "Now!" so she just closed her eyes and let go.

Then everything went dark.

\---

Her head felt as if it was going to explode.

For a moment, she couldn't remember what had happened, and when she did, she opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out where she was.

She was back at the infirmary on board Discovery, but when she tried to move her head around, it only made her dizzier.

"What happened?" she asked, relieved that at least her voice didn't sound too bad, She couldn't have been unconscious for all that long.

She felt someone take her hand, then Michael came into her field of vision. "You lost conscience after falling from the asteroid, but that was to be expected. Don't worry, you're safe."

She smiled at that, of course Michael had kept her word and kept her safe, Michael would always keep her word. And she looked so angelic under the infirmary lights, really there had to be a way to describe what Tilly was thinking right now, but she wasn't sure what it was. It definitely had something to do with how amazing Michael had been saving her.

And judging by the face that Michael made, maybe Tilly had said some of that aloud. Which was why her next words were, "Did I say any of that aloud?"

Michael smile at her. "Maybe a bit, but it was adorable. You should rest."

Considering that Tilly felt as if her brain had been through a blender, Michael was probably right.

"Sit with me until I wake up?" she asked, even though it sounded selfish and she was sure Michael had a billion other better things to do than sit with her.

But instead of telling her that, Michael just squeezed her hand and said, "Of course I will."

And if Michael had promised, she could believe it.

She was safe with Michael.


End file.
